Snoop
by DarkElements10
Summary: What happens when the girls snoop in the boys' things and finds something…interesting… Rated 'T' to be safe, but could be raised to 'M' if needed.


**Snoop**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – What happens when the girls snoop in the boys' things and finds something…interesting…**

Rated 'T' to be safe, but could be raised to 'M' if needed.

* * *

"When are the guys supposed to be back?" Stephanie glanced at her watch before crossing her legs. "It's been an hour."

"They should be here soon," Camille reasoned. "I mean, Gustavo works them hard and he keeps them late whenever he needs to anyway." She shrugged. "Besides, the walk from Rocque Records doesn't take long." She stood up and started to pace the crib, looking at all of the toys and gadgets that adorned the walls. Who else apart from Big Time Rush would find a way to give themselves the best crib that any teenager would want?

"Well, why don't we try to figure out which restaurant we're going to without them?" Jo gathered her hair up into a ponytail and dropped it behind her, before tilting her head back, allowing it to fan over the back of the couch. "We all know it has to be one at The Grove, though, or else James wouldn't want to be there." She rolled her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend, though a slight smile came to her lips. Being 'the face' of the band, he always wanted to be seen whenever he could, and The Grove was always teeming with photographers trying to catch a glimpse of the boy band, whose popularity had risen exceptionally since their start, almost four years before.

"Well, Carlos will eat anywhere," Rhuben pointed out. She was standing at the refrigerator, glancing at through the transparent front to see if there was anything good. As usual, Carlos had managed to get to all of the good snacks before the girls could. "So we don't have to worry about him.

"I just hate that the boys called us over if they were going to be late," Riley, Rhuben's twin, said with a slightly condescending edge to her tone. "You'd think they realize by now that Jo hates to wait." She had been pacing back and forth behind the couch and at the mention of the blonde's name; she reached out and tapped her on the top of the head. Jo laughed and pushed her hands away.

"Well, it's not like we can't find anything to entertain ourselves while we wait," Camille said. She sat up straight, uncrossing her legs. "Do you want to watch TV or something?" Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV and started to flip through channels.

"Oh look!" Rhuben hurried over from the kitchen and leaned over the back of the couch and snagged the remote from Camille's hand. "It's _New Town High_!" She turned up the volume on the flat screen television as Jo's image appeared on screen and started to speak to Jett Stetson in the over-the-top-soap-opera voice that she had to use for the show. Jo let out a screech and nearly launched herself across Stephanie to grab the remote from the Australian girl's hand, causing the girls to start laughing.

Stephanie grabbed a pillow and smacked Jo on the butt with it, causing her to shriek and twist the other way, using one hand to try and grab the phone, the other to pull the pillow out of Stephanie's hand and hit her with it. Even Camille got into the fray, grabbing another pillow and hitting Jo in the face as she was distracted.

"I have to get this on tape!" Rhuben declared. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and took a picture of the fighting girls before turning it to the video camera function and recording the play fight. Beside her, Riley suddenly snapped her fingers.

"That reminds me." Turning on her heel, Riley pushed herself away from the couch and turned on her heel, walking towards the boys' rooms. As she disappeared around the corner, Jo was pushed off the couch and onto the floor. She landed with a dull thud, causing the girls to burst out laughing once more. Stephanie and Camille got to their feet, and leaving Jo on the floor, followed Riley back towards the boys' room. Rhuben reached over and helped Jo to her feet before the two girls hurried after their friends as well.

They found Riley in Kendall's and Logan's' room, standing at a dresser. The two drawers at the top were closed, the right one holding a red ribbon around the knob, the other bare. However, Riley had pulled out the first full drawer and was searching through it, pushing piles of t-shirts aside.

"What are you doing, Riles?" Jo called, rubbing at her elbow that held a rug burn.

Riley, her back turned towards the others, continued looking through a pile of her boyfriend's shirts, responded, "I'm looking for a button down shirt to use as a smock." She shrugged, head still bent down. "Kendall let's me do it all the time." She suddenly paused, and then did a double take. "What the fuck?" She lifted something out of the drawer, looked at it for a second, then burst out into hysterical laughter.

"What?" Stephanie asked. "What's so funny?" Riley continued to laugh, her shoulders shaking as she continued to laugh. "Riles, what is it?"

Riley finally turned around and held out her hand, holding onto a DVD box. She pointed to the cover a few times before holding it out, lowering her head. She placed her free hand on her knee and continued laughing, pointing to the box. Rhuben walked over to her sister and picked up the box. Jo, Camille, and Stephanie all crowded around her to look at the front cover, all starting to laugh as they took in the design. Scantily clad women some only in underwear that were pulled down past their crotches, others wearing nothing at all, posed erotically on the cover. Rhuben turned the box over and scenes from the porno stared them in the face. One of a girl giving a blowjob, another of a girl having anal sex, and others along the same vein.

"Chock full of Asians," Riley finally managed to choke out. "It's a porno called _Chock full of Asians_." She finally stopped laughing and, now giggling, took the box back from her laughing friends, moving to put it into the drawer.

"Kind of ironic, really," Rhuben finally managed to say, wiping tears from her eyes. Riley paused in her movements for a moment, and then started laughing again.

"Why's that ironic?" Camille brushed her hands over her air, pulling it back behind her shoulders. Her face had turned red from the effort of her laughter. She glanced over at Jo and Stephanie and they started to giggle again.

"Not many people know this," Riley started. "Mostly because of our physical features-

Rhuben pointed between herself and her sister. "-But we're part Japanese, aka, Asian. And since Kendall's dating Riles…" she trailed off, letting the words sink in, causing another round of laughter. The laughter was stopped when Camille let out a loud shriek.

"Let's go see if the other boys have them too!"

She darted over to Logan's dresser and started to fling clothes aside, looking for a DVD, magazines, or any other stash the boys would have. Rhuben pushed her way to Camille's side and helped her look as Jo and Stephanie nearly ran each other over in their haste to get to the room that Carlos and James shared. Riley closed Kendall's dresser drawer and turned back as Rhuben and Camille nearly tore Logan's dresser apart, looking for the offending objects.

"_Cowboy's thrust!" _Camille finally cried.

Rhuben practically ran in place as she turned the box around to show her sister, who's eyes and smile widened. "Logie-Bear's porno is called _Cowboy's Thrust_!"

"I found something!"

Riley, Rhuben, and Camille raced over to the other room and burst through the doorway. Jo was halfway under James's bed, scooting backwards as she pulled out a cardboard box. Stephanie was sitting on the edge of Carlos's bed, holding onto a DVD box as well. With a flourish, she turned it around to show an African-American couple on the beach, naked from the waist up, almost kissing. Their picture was transposed over a sunset with a title that read _Caribbean Heat._

"Ah ha!" Jo finally came out from underneath James's bed and shifted the box between her legs. The other girls crowded around and started to pull through magazines and many DVDs. "Why am I not surprised that James has the most?"

"Sadly, because we're all used to it," Rhuben remarked. She picked up a magazine and her eyebrows lowered as she turned it back and forth between her hands. "Wait a minute." She turned it back to the front again. "I think Dak has this," she said, speaking of her own boyfriend. Riley leaned over and glanced at the _Playboy _magazine. "You'd be surprised the amount of these I found under his mattress."

"Don't you mean under the covers?" Stephanie teased her.

Rhuben laughed. "Nice one."

"It'd be kinda sad if they didn't, being nineteen and all," Jo remarked. "I'd be kind of worried if all of those Kogan and Jarlos and Kames and Cargan things were true." She held up a finger. "Though I wouldn't exactly be surprised about it." The girls nodded in agreement and continued to look through James's box of things, commenting on a few of them here and there.

"This is the funniest thing I've seen all day," Camille murmured with a shake of her head.

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, and then stopped when she heard a group of boys' laughter coming from the main area of the room. Riley let out a curse under her breath and she, Camille, Jo, and Rhuben tried to push everything back into the box, where it had been found before, and Stephanie hurried to the hallway. She peeked around the corner and the voices increased in volume.

The boys were back!

"Hurry! Hurry!" She hissed.

Jo, Camille, Riley, and Rhuben flew out of James's and Carlos's room and the five girls reached the living room, jumping on the couch, as soon as the door opened and the Big Time Rush boys entered the apartment, talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey, ladies!" James greeted the girls, closing the door behind him. "And how are you all doing today?" He flashed them a charming smile. Jo giggled for a second, and then put on a serious face when Riley elbowed her in the side.

"We're fine," Jo finally managed to say, tilting her head up so James could give her a kiss on the cheek. He complied and she made a show of getting to her feet. "But we're all really hungry. What do you guys want to have?"

"Burgers?" Camille suggested.

"Mexican?" Stephanie added.

"A wet noodle?" Riley said and she and Rhuben both bent over at the same time, their hair covering their faces, moving their hands up to their mouths as they tried not to lose their cool in that moment. Camille closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking, and Stephanie turned her head away, trying not to look at them.

"What?" Logan's eyebrows twitched. He looked like he wanted to laugh along with them, but was unclear of what the joke was.

"Nothing, Logie, no worries." Rhuben waved a hand, and then used it to cover her mouth. She cleared her throat and sat up straight. Her eyes were flashing with silent laughter, giving away her intentions.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James all looked at each other. They each had varying degrees of confusion and laughter on their faces. For one, it was funny to see the girls acting like they were drunk, laughing over nothing. On the other hand, they had the funny feeling that they knew something the boys didn't.

Camille waved her arms, trying to get the girls to calm down. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and spoke to everyone in the room. "Hey, why don't we go to that Japanese restaurant at The Grove?" She suggested. Pressing her lips together, Camille silently shook for a moment. When she regained her composure, she only managed to say with the tiniest bit of squeaks, "we haven't been there before."

"Sounds good to me," Carlos agreed. "Any place they make food in front of you has to be good." He licked his lips, rubbing his stomach. Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Riley, and Rhuben all started to snort at this point, trying their absolute hardest not to burst out laughing. Their squeaks and reddening faces didn't help their cause. Carlos's eyebrows lowered in confusion before he exchanged a bewildered glance with Logan and James. "What? What's so funny?"

Kendall eyed the girls suspiciously. "Is there any particular reason that you want to go there?" He asked slowly.

"We just thought you'd like it," Rhuben said. She took a deep breath and waved a hand by her face, her eyes tearing up. "_You_…especially."

Kendall's suspicious glance deepened. "Why?" He stretched out the word so long it sounded like it was five syllables. The girls tried their hardest not to look at each other, knowing they were one step away from ramp inducing, tear creating, sidesplitting laughter.

They could hardly look at the boys as it was.

"Oh, you know…" Riley waved a hand. She glanced at Stephanie out of the corner of her eye and lost it at that moment. She took in a big gulp of air, and managed to say, "Because it's _Chock Full of Asians_!" before collapsing to the ground in hysterical laugher along with the other girls.

Kendall's eyes widened and his face turned beet red.

"If that's not good enough, maybe we could go to Lone Star for that _Cowboy's Thrust_," Camille added. Logan made a screeching sound and slapped his hands over his face.

"Or get some _Caribbean Heat_." Stephanie managed to whimper. Tears were rolling down her face, smearing her mascara as she did so. She brought her hands up and wiped the tears off of her face, carefully dabbing at the rest of her makeup.

"Why don't we ask Mr. _I'll do Anything_?" Rhuben squeaked. Beside her, Jo wrapped her arms around her stomach, her face bright red. She took a gulp of air, glanced at James, and started laughing once more, resting her head on Rhuben's shoulder as she did so.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks enflamed. He looked down at the girls then at the rest of the boys; Kendall and Logan were shifting uncomfortably, appearing that they both wanted the floor to drop out from beneath them or a meteor to come crashing through the room and obliterate them at that exact minute. James was the only one who didn't look worried, embarrassed, or anxious. He was as cool as a cucumber, hands in his jeans pockets, watching as the girls laughed. "Dude!" Carlos reached out and smacked James on the arm, effectively grabbing Kendall's and Logan's attention. "What are you smiling about?"

"I always smile when I'm in a room filled with girls," James said matter-of-fact. He then rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't see this as being a big deal. If anything, this just proves that we have good taste." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all groaned as the girls released a fresh wave of laughter.

Behind the teenagers, the door to the crib opened and Katie walked inside. She took one look at the girls and assessed the boys as she slowly pushed the door closed behind her. "Ok…" she took a step forward crossing her arms over her chest.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

**A/N: **So for the rest of the pornos that the guys had I figured what would make sense for each of them to have: Logan and cowboys was pretty self explanatory, Carlos and the beach was only because he's always going to tropical places, but James's was a bit harder to figure out. Then I just too his personality of being 'the face' and stuck, what I thought, was a good title go along with his. I hope you guys liked this; I was cracking up when I wrote it.

I'll admit it's not my best writing; I just did it for fun with a spur of the moment idea of something similar that happened with me and my sisters.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
